One More Chance
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Ketika salah paham terjadi di antara mereka, ketika dia terjebak di ambang ketidak pastian, apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia perbuat?/"Sekali ini saja, tolong hidupkan kembali tubuhku agar aku bisa menyampaikan maaf pada Haruki ..."/HaruYuno fic. RnR maybe?


**One More Chance**

**Disclaimer: Danball Senki Wars belongs to Level-5 inc.****  
****I don't have any right to take an advantage.**

**Warning: possibly OOC, gaje, chara's death, dsb.**

**Beta-ed By: ****EcrivainHachan24 and Squall Schiffer**

.

.

.

* * *

Bel tanda jam belajar usai berdering tepat ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka tiga. Peserta didik di sekolah Kamui Daimon berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, menikmati udara segar setelah nyaris seharian berkutat dalam ruangan.

"Yuno, sekarang kita mau mengerjakan PR bersama, kan?" tanya seorang gadis beriris _scarlet_, Catherine Ruth.

Yang ditanya menoleh, "Oh iya, ayo." ujarnya kemudian seraya tersenyum.

"Nanti aku pinjam catatan Fisika-mu ya."

"... Eh?" mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, Yuno berhenti melangkah dan buru-buru mengaduk isi tasnya.

"Buku catatanku tidak ada, sepertinya tertinggal di kelas …." keluh gadis dengan dua cepolan di kepalanya itu.

"Mau mengambilnya?" tanya Catherine, berharap Yuno berkata 'ya' karena ia sangat membutuhkan catatan tersebut.

Yuno mengangguk, "Kamu duluan saja, aku menyusul," katanya seraya berlari ke rute yang tadi mereka lalui.

Ketika hampir tiba di depan kelas, iris _emerald _Yuno memantulkan refleksi seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikenalnya.

'_Haruki? Dia belum pulang?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan ketua kelasnya itu, Yuno memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Dilihatnya Haruki sedang mengamati barisan loker yang berada di depan kelas mereka.

Seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran sepasang mata _emerald _yang tengah merekam gerak-geriknya, remaja berambut sewarna langit malam itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya—sebuah amplop—dan menyelipkan amplop tersebut pada salah satu pintu loker.

Kemudian dengan langkah tergesa ia meninggalkan loker tersebut ….

… juga sepasang mata _emerald _yang kini menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

Yuno menunjukkan dirinya dari tempat persembunyian. Ia mendekati loker yang tadi sempat dijamah oleh Haruki.

"Haruki … ini bukan lokerku …." lirihnya.

Tangan sang gadis tergerak mengambil amplop biru yang terselip di pintu loker—yang menurutnya salah—itu.

"Ternyata Haruki menyukai Catherine … bukan aku …."

_Duk. _Yuno membiarkan kepalanya bersentuhan dengan baja yang melapisi loker tesebut. Tak sampai lima detik suara isak tangis terdengar dari pemilik surai cokelat itu.

'_Haruki … apa kau tidak tahu … bahwa aku menyukaimu…?'_ gadis itu menjerit dalam hati.

Yuno menatap amplop biru yang agak kusut karena genggamannya itu dengan nanar. Entah apa yang merasukinya, gadis itu berjalan ke tempat sampah terdekat dan merobek amplop tersebut—beserta isinya—menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan membiarkannya berbaur dengan sampah kertas lainnya.

Seolah lupa dengan tujuannya semula, Yuno bergegas pergi meninggalkan koridor kelas dengan tergesa—terdengar jelas dari derap sepatu yang dikenakannya—beberapa bulir air mata kembali jatuh merambahi pipinya ….

... dan saat itulah sebuah bahu menghentakkannya ke belakang.

"Ah, Yuno?"

Merasa terpanggil, gadis itu menengadah, mempertemukan iris _emerald_nya dengan warna serupa milik remaja bersurai hitam yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Haru … ki …?"

Yuno terlalu terkejut hingga ia tak sempat menyeka bekas air matanya yang saat ini menarik perhatian Haruki.

"Kau kenapa? Menangis?" tanya pemilik suara dengan _timbre baritone _itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menyeka air mata yang menitik di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Namun sepertinya sang gadis tak menginginkannya, terdengar dari suara tepakan tangannya yang menepis jemari Haruki.

"Jangan sentuh!" seruan bernada tinggi terluncur dari lisannya. Tak memedulikan tatapan kaget Haruki, Yuno pun segera angkat kaki dari hadapan remaja yang bermata _emerald _seperti dirinya itu.

'_Kenapa, Haruki … kenapa kau menyukai Catherine …?_' batin gadis bersurai cokelat itu, pilu.

'_Apa kau lupa jika kita telah menghabiskan masa kecil bersama-sama?'_ kembali batin gadis itu menjerit.

Derap langkah kaki dengan ritme tak beraturan beradu dengan permukaan lantai kayu, menimbulkan gema di koridor yang telah sepi.

"Yuno!" terdengar suara _baritone_ milik Haruki memanggilnya.

Tak berniat menjawab panggilan itu, Yuno semakin mempercepat larinya. Namun baru saja ia akan menuruni tangga, tali tasnya—yang entah bagaimana bisa—tersangkut pada pegangan tangga.

"Ugh …." Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan tali yang menghambat pergerakannya. Sayangnya hal tersebut malah membuat keseimbangannya goyah ….

… dan ia harus merelakan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan anak-anak tangga yang keras itu.

"Yuno …!"

.

.

.

Gelap.

Itulah yang memenuhi pandangan Yuno saat kali pertama ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dengan kepala agak pening, gadis itu menoleh ke sekitar, berusaha mencari objek lain yang mungkin tertangkap oleh iris _emerald_nya. Namun tiada satu sosok pun yang tampak. Dia berada di ruangan aneh yang asing.

"Di-di mana aku …?" gumamnya.

Lalu sebuah suara misterius menghampiri gendang telinganya, "Kau berada di alam antara hidup dan mati."

Yuno tersentak. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya namun hanya kegelapan yang ia temui.

"Si-siapa di sana?" tanya gadis bersurai cokelat tersebut dengan agak gemetar. Takut, mungkin itu yang dirasakannya.

Lalu dari kejauhan, tampak sekelebat cahaya putih datang mendekat—terlalu dekat—hingga sang gadis harus menyamarkan keberadaan iris _emerald_nya untuk menahan silau.

"Aku adalah Malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawamu."

Sekali lagi gadis itu tersentak, "A-apa maksudmu? Ja-jadi ... aku sudah—"

"—Ya. Secara kenyataan, kau memang sudah meninggal dunia," jelas cahaya putih itu.

"Apa ...?" Yuno merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. "Bagaimana bisa?! Aku ... aku bernafas kan?! Aku ... aku ..."

"Tenangkan dirimu," kata cahaya putih itu, "—kau masih berada di alam antara hidup dan mati."

Mendengarnya Yuno terdiam, membiarkan benang-benang pemikiran bergulir dalam benaknya untuk mencari alasan mengapa ia—yang katanya sudah meninggal dunia—masih terjebak di ambang ketidakpastian antara hidup dan mati ini.

Kemudian Yuno teringat akan surat yang dirobeknya beberapa waktu lalu, '_ah, mungkinkah ini hukuman untukku karena aku telah melakukan hal itu ...?_'

"Kelihatannya kau sudah ingat, kesalahan yang kau perbuat ..." seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yuno, cahaya itu kembali bicara.

Kepala gadis itu mendongak, menatap zat suci utusan Tuhan yang berwujud cahaya tersebut, "Lalu ... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Hah?" sepasang mata _emerald_ itu terbelalak.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan. Setelah ini kau harus ikut bersamaku ..." ujar sang Malaikat.

"Ta-tapi aku harus meminta maaf pada Haruki!" gadis itu berseru lantang, lupa bahwa yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah tangan kanan Tuhan yang bisa melakukan apa saja atas seizin-Nya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Yuno menunduk, "Mungkin aku tak pantas mendapatkannya, tapi ... kumohon ... sekali ini saja, tolong hidupkan kembali tubuhku agar aku bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf pada Haruki ..."

Diam. Malaikat itu tak bersuara.

Kepala cokelat itu tertunduk semakin dalam, "Kumohon ..." pintanya lagi. Kali ini diiringi oleh isakan kecil yang terluncur dari lisannya.

"Atas nama Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, kau akan diberi waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu di dunia ..."

Mendengar hal tersebut Yuno mengangkat wajahnya, menatap cahaya itu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Dengan syarat kau hanya dapat dilihat oleh orang yang memiliki urusan denganmu dan kau tak dapat berinteraksi dengan manusia lainnya."

'_Aku … hanya akan dilihat oleh Haruki …?_' Yuno membatin.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, gadis itu pun menyanggupinya. "Baiklah, aku bersedia."

"Pejamkan matamu …." titah sang Malaikat.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu mengatup, menyembunyikan keberadaan iris _emerald_ yang tertanam di dalamnya.

"—waktumu dimulai, tiga hari dari sekarang …."

Kemudian jutaan titik cahaya mengisi setiap sudut ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Yuno membuka matanya kembali, ruangan gelap—alam di antara hidup dan mati—itu telah berganti menjadi sebuah kamar tidur.

Merasa mengenali tempat dirinya berada, pandangan gadis itu langsung tertuju pada sosok yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang berlapis seprai biru.

"Haruki …." gumamnya, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Bibir gadis itu mengulas senyuman lembut kala iris sewarna zamrud miliknya memantulkan refleksi wajah seorang remaja laki-laki yang tertidur penuh kedamaian—tentunya dalam artian yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Syaraf otaknya memerintahkan tangan sang gadis untuk bergerak mengusap kepala bersurai hitam itu. Namun di saat yang sama, syaraf lainnya menolak melakukan hal tersebut.

'_Jangan sekarang … terlalu cepat …._' batin Yuno pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Yuno memilih untuk menunggu hingga sang fajar tiba.

* * *

Haruki merasa ada sesuatu yang menyilaukan memaksa sepasang kelopak matanya untuk menunjukkan eksistensi iris _emerald _di dalam sana.

"Ngh …." penyandang gelar ketua kelas itu beringsut, meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku akibat semalaman tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk. Lalu sembari mengucek pelan kedua matanya, Haruki beranjak dari ranjang ….

… dan ia dikejutkan oleh keberadaan sosok gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan anggun di dekat meja belajarnya.

"Yu-Yuno?!" serunya.

Gadis yang sedari tadi asyik berfantasi sembari menatap keluar jendela itu menoleh, kemudian ia tersenyum manis—yang malah terlihat menakutkan bagi si empunya kamar.

"_Ohayou, _Haruki."

"Gyaaaaaaaa …!"

.

.

.

Haruki melahap sarapan paginya dengan kikuk. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah gadis yang sudah tak berwujud sebagai manusia itu.

Sedikit-sedikit ia mulai memahami situasinya saat ini. Jadi, Yuno—teman sekelas merangkap teman semasa kecilnya yang tempo hari lalu dinyatakan meninggal dunia akibat mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya—kembali ke dunia ini dalam wujud yang lain.

Sebenarnya Haruki patut bersyukur karena gadis itu tidak kembali dalam bentuk yang … yah … kau tahulah, seperti hantu di film-film _horror _kacangan yang sering tayang di televisi. Namun tetap saja ….

Siapa yang tidak kaget melihat temannya yang baru meninggal dunia ada di dalam kamarnya?

"Haruki …?"

"Hm?" remaja bersurai hitam itu terlempar dari lamunannya, "Ada apa, Yuno?"

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa …." gadis itu tertawa pelan.

Melihatnya, tanpa sadar bibir Haruki menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. '_Bahkan ketika sudah berwujud arwah pun tawanya masih terdengar menggemaskan…'_' pikir remaja itu.

"Uhm … Haruki, hari ini kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Yuno.

Yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya—agak tersentak, "Se-sekolah, kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

Yuno mengerling pada jam dinding yang berada di belakang Haruki. Berniat memberi tahu bahwa ia akan terlambat jika tidak segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

Kepala bersurai hitam itu menoleh. Tatapannya berubah _horror _ketika melihat jarum pendek jam dindingnya menunjuk angka tujuh sementara jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua.

Kemudian teriakan panik dari Haruki pun kembali terdengar di rumah itu.

"Hmf … Haruki … hahahaha …." dalam sekejap, gadis itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya.

'_Dia masih seperti dulu ya …._' batin Yuno, tersenyum.

* * *

Cuaca pagi itu tidak secerah biasanya. Sang Surya lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik awan mendung, tidak memancarkan sinar hangatnya. Mungkinkah alam ini memahami suasana Kamui Daimon yang tengah dirundung duka karena kehilangan salah satu siswi terbaiknya?

Kepala Sekolah Josephine menyampaikan pidato belasungkawa di upacara kematian Yuno dengan wajah sendu dan nada pengucapan yang terdengar berat. Haruki berani bertaruh bahwa hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Beliau tidak menampakkan wajah cerah cerianya.

Beberapa siswi kelas 2-5 tampak menitikkan air mata, ada pula yang terisak-isak, salah satu di antaranya adalah Catherine—teman terdekat Yuno.

Haruki membiarkan anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya membuat keributan kecil dengan isakan tangis mereka. Dia pikir terlalu kasar jika ia menyuruh mereka menyudahi kesedihannya, karena bagaimana pun juga seorang Kashima Yuno adalah sosok yang berharga ….

… dan Haruki tak dapat memungkiri hal tersebut.

Kepala dengan helaian hitam itu tergerak untuk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari objek yang sedikit lebih menarik dari wajah sendu Kepala Sekolah Josephine. Dan ia pun menemukannya.

'_Yuno?_'

Dahi remaja laki-laki itu mengerut ketika iris _emerald_miliknya memantulkan refleksi seorang gadis yang tadi pagi sempat mengejutkannya tengah berdiri di ambang jendela kelasnya.

Beruntung Haruki masih ingat bahwa sesungguhnya gadis itu telah melepas statusnya sebagai manusia, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir Yuno akan terjatuh dari sana.

.

.

.

Seorang guru wanita dengan raut wajah tegas berjalan memasuki ruang kelas, "Selamat pagi, anak-anak." sapanya singkat.

"Pagi, _Sensei_."

Beliau meletakkan tasnya di atas meja guru kemudian menatap keseluruhan ruangan. Desahan napas berat terhembus dari indera penciumannya kala iris _onyx_ yang tertanam di matanya menangkap satu bangku kosong yang terletak di barisan tengah—bangku milik Yuno.

"… Saya menyesal setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Wakil Ketua Kelas 2-5, Kashima Yuno …." ucap guru dengan nama Mito Reina tersebut, memecah keheningan yang menguasai mereka.

Ada jeda yang menggantung sebelum akhirnya Beliau menyelesaikan kalimatnya— "namun secepatnya kelas ini harus memiliki Wakil Ketua baru untuk membantu kinerja Ketua Kelas."

—dan mengejutkan seisi ruangan tersebut.

Mendengar hal itu, sang Ketua Kelas hanya bisa terdiam menatap meja kayu di hadapannya. Tidak berani melantunkan aksi protes terhadap gurunya yang dikenal berpendirian teguh itu barang sepatah kata pun.

"Bagaimana, Izumo Haruki, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Mito-_sensei_.

Agak bergetar Haruki menjawab, "Tidak, _Sensei_ …."

Ia tak menyadari bahwa saat ini ada sepasang iris _emerald _di balik jendela kelasnya yang menatap dirinya dengan sendu.

"Haruki …."

.

.

.

Setelah setengah hari bersembunyi di balik awan, pusat tata surya yang disebut matahari itu menampakkan eksistensinya di atas bumi, menyinari setiap sudut bagian planet ketiga dalam _solar system_ yang menghadap ke arahnya tanpa terlewat satu titik pun.

Bagi manusia biasa, cuaca siang ini tergolong sangat terik. Samasekali bukan ide yang bagus jika kalian memilih untuk berdiam diri di atas _rooftop_ seperti yang Yuno lakukan saat ini ….

… kecuali kalau kalian memang bukan _manusia biasa_ seperti gadis itu.

Berjarak satu meter dari pagar pembatas, Yuno berdiri tanpa perlu repot menjejakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di atas semen yang melapisi _rooftop_. Sinar Sang Raja Siang menembus setiap inchi permukaan tubuh semunya. Buliran kristal bening yang juga semu tampak terjatuh bebas dari pelupuk mata _emerald_nya—ia menangis.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya, menatap lekat-lekat bagian dari alat gerak atasnya dengan pandangan buram oleh air mata. Kurang dari lima detik, isakannya mulai terdengar.

"Ternyata aku … memang benar-benar sudah tidak ada di dunia …." gumamnya lirih.

"Ternyata … aku … sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi …." ia kembali bermonolog di sela tangisnya.

Gadis bersurai cokelat itu menumpahkan rasa kecewanya. Agak lama hingga ia mendengar pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan _rooftop_ berdecit karena tangan seseorang membukanya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau arwah bisa menangis."

Tangisan Yuno terhenti seketika ketika suara _baritone _itu mengudara. Sejurus ia menoleh.

"Haruki …?"

Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum tipis sembari meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka, "Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Yuno mengalihkan pandangannya pada semen yang berada di bawahnya kemudian kembali menghadap ke arahnya semula, "Bukan urusanmu …." jawabnya lirih.

Kedua alis Haruki terangkat, sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan gadis itu terhadapnya.

"Uhm ... Yuno?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi … Mito-_sensei_ mengadakan pemilihan wakil—"

"—ya, aku tahu."

"Oh … baiklah …." Haruki pun memilih untuk diam.

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Yuno kembali bersuara, "Siapa yang terpilih?"

"Uhm … Catherine."

_Deg_.

"Yang benar saja?!"

"Eh … te-tentu saja benar," Haruki tergagap.

"Oh … ehm …." gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah karena tiba-tiba berteriak. "Ka-kalau begitu, selamat berjuang ya," katanya kemudian.

"Selamat berjuang …?" tanya remaja laki-laki itu tak mengerti.

Yuno tersenyum kecut, "Kau pasti senang kan Catherine menjadi wakilmu sekarang … _karena kau menyukainya_…."

"Eh? Kau bicara apa?"

Gadis itu berbalik menghadap teman masa kecilnya, menatap iris _emerald_milik Haruki dengan tatapan sendu.

"Biarkan aku sendiri …." lirihnya.

"Yu-Yuno?!"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, sosok gadis itu pun menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

Sinar purnama yang bersaing dengan kerlipan bintang-bintang di langit malam menjadi objek pandang Yuno sejak beberapa menit lalu. Hembusan angin yang menggelitik pepohonan menjadi _sound effect_dalam keheningan.

Suasana seperti ini pernah ia rasakan beberapa tahun sebelumnya ….

… saat pertama kalinya takdir mempertemukan dia dengan Haruki.

.

.

.

Di bawah siraman hujan, Yuno kecil menangis sembari memeluk jasad kucingnya yang berlumuran darah akibat terjatuh dari atap rumah dan tertusuk pagar.

"Neko-_chii_ … _huaaa_ … jangan tinggalkan Yuno …." tangisnya.

"Yuno-_sama_, sudahlah … nanti akan saya carikan kucing yang lain …." seorang wanita paruh baya berseragam _maid_ tampak berusaha menghibur putri majikannya yang dirundung duka tersebut.

"Tidak mau! Yuno hanya ingin main dengan Neko-_chii_!" tandas gadis kecil itu.

"Ta-tapi Neko-_chii_ sudah …."

"Dia sudah mati!"

Terkejut, kedua perempuan itu menoleh serentak pada sumber suara—seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam yang berdiri di bawah naungan payung.

Tak terima kucingnya dikatakan sudah mati, Yuno pun beranjak, "Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu bilang Neko-_chii _sudah mati?!" semburnya.

Anak itu meminimalisir jaraknya dengan si gadis kecil, "Aku Haruki. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karena kucingmu memang sudah mati! Kau tidak lihat dia luka-luka seperti itu?" balasnya.

Kalimat yang terluncur dari lisan anak bernama Haruki itu telak membuat Yuno bungkam. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu menatap jasad kucingnya dan kembali terisak.

"Yuno-_sama_…." Wanita _maid _itu mengusap puncak kepala sang gadis.

Haruki terdiam melihat dua sosok di hadapannya—merasa bersalah.

"Uhm … kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantu menguburkan kucingnya …." ujarnya kemudian.

Yuno menatap Haruki keheranan, "Menguburnya ….?"

"Iya, kalau bangkainya terus-terusan kau pegang nanti kau bisa sakit, lho," ujar anak bersurai hitam itu.

"Tapi … di mana aku harus menguburnya?" tanya si gadis.

"Aku tahu tempatnya, mau ke sana?"

Kepala dengan _twintail _itu menoleh pada sang _maid, _"Yuno boleh pergi?"

"Boleh. Tapi jangan jauh-jauh, ya."

Kemudian kedua anak itu berjalan beriringan di bawah payung transparan milik Haruki, menembus rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Nah, di sini …."

Yuno memandang sekelilingnya, "Ini … taman …?" tanya gadis itu, lugu.

"_Uhn_," Haruki hanya memberikan respon berupa gumaman. Anak itu tampak menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar dengan gerakan cepat, kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah lahan kosong di ujung taman.

"Ini, pegang payungnya. Aku akan mengubur kucingmu di sana," ujar si surai hitam sembari mengangsurkan gagang payung miliknya pada Yuno dan mengambil jasad Neko-_chii _dari tangan gadis itu.

"Eh?" Yuno terkesiap, "Haruki, jangan hujan-hujanan!" serunya.

"Tidak lama, kok!" balas Haruki sembari memakai tudung jaket yang dikenakannya dan berlari di antara tetesan air langit yang cukup deras.

"Haruki …."

Ketika mata _emerald_nya melihat sekujur tubuh Haruki yang basah tersirami hujan—hanya karena ingin menguburkan jasad kucingnya—Yuno tahu bahwa ia tak bisa terpaku di tempatnya begitu saja.

"Haruki …!"

Merasa terpanggil, ia pun menoleh sekilas lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya—menggali tanah—seolah tak mengacuhkan Yuno yang saat ini berlari ke arahnya.

"_Huh_… _huh_… kamu jangan hujan-hujanan …." ujar Yuno seraya memayungi Haruki.

Sekali lagi anak itu menoleh, menatap gadis dengan _twintail _cokelat di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Melihat itu, Yuno pun melakukan hal serupa—memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Setelah yakin jasad kucing malang itu terkubur dengan sempurna, Haruki menandai gundukan kecil tersebut dengan sebongkah batu.

"Nah, sudah."

Yuno menatap makam Neko-_chii_ kemudian menatap Haruki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, ya."

"Hng?" Haruki menoleh, "Kenapa 'terima kasih'?" tanyanya.

"Karena kamu mau membantuku menguburkan Neko-_chii_, juga rela basah-basahan begitu …."

"Uhm …." anak itu menggaruk tengkuknya, salah tingkah. "Tidak usah berlebihan, aku melakukannya karena aku merasa bersalah telah berkata kasar padamu tadi, maaf ya …."

Yuno tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu sedih karena kehilangan Neko-_chii, _dia temanku satu-satunya …." Kemudian tatapannya berubah sendu, "… dan sekarang aku kesepian …." lirihnya.

"Jangan begitu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Haruki seraya menepuk bahu Yuno pelan.

_Twintail _di kepala gadis itu bergoyang saat ia menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, "Haruki …?"

"Kalau kamu tidak punya teman, aku mau jadi temanmu."

Sepasang iris _emerald _yang memantulkan refleksi seorang anak laki-laki bersurai hitam itu berpendar. Gadis kecil itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyeruak ke dalam relung hatinya.

"Sekarang kita berteman, _ne_, Yuno?"

Dengan riang gadis itu mengangguk.

"_Uhn!_"

.

.

.

Yuno membuka kedua matanya, membiarkan dunia melihat keindahan iris _emerald _yang sempat menyamarkan eksistensinya selama beberapa saat. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman hangat kala benaknya memainkan kembali momen indahnya bersama Haruki di masa lalu.

Kemudian setitik penyesalan bersarang dalam hatinya ketika ia mengingat bagaimana ia memperlakukan Haruki siang tadi.

Kepala bersurai cokelat itu menengadah menantang langit. Sepasang matanya memindai bintang-bintang yang berserakan di angkasa, seolah mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam batinnya.

Namun sampai berapa kali pun ia bertanya, jawabannya selalu sama ….

Yuno tidak berhak samasekali menaruh perasaan cemburu, baik pada Haruki maupun pada teman terdekatnya, Catherine.

Gadis itu menghela napas, mencoba membuang egoisme yang sempat merajai hatinya.

Toh, saat ini dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, bukan apa-apa ….

Jadi apa salahnya jika ia melepaskan Haruki untuk Catherine?

* * *

Begitu pintu yang menuju kamar terbuka, Haruki langsung bertemu pandang dengan Yuno yang tengah berdiri di luar jendela. Raut wajah gadis itu tampak senang saat ia mendapati orang yang ia cari sejak tadi berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Yuno?" agak tergesa, Haruki menghampiri jendela dan membukanya, "ada apa?"

"Ah, Haruki. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," gadis itu berkata sembari tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau sampai menunggu di luar? Masuklah!" ujarnya.

Gadis itu menembus dinding kokoh yang terdiri atas batu bata dan semen hanya dengan gerakan ringan. Sebetulnya bisa saja ia melakukan hal itu sejak tadi, namun masuk ke kamar—atau dengan kata lain, ruang pribadi—seseorang itu tidaklah sopan.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Haruki sembari menutup jendela dan menyibakkan gorden hijau.

"Uhm … maafkan kelakuanku tadi siang, ya?" pinta Yuno.

"Tadi siang …?" Haruki mengernyit. "Ah, yang itu, sudahlah tak perlu minta maaf, santai saja," kata remaja laki-laki itu.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, bingung, "Tapi aku tiba-tiba berbicara tak jelas dan menghilang begitu saja …."

Haruki tersenyum, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Pasti kau sakit hati karena aku menyetujui pergantian wakil ketua kelas itu, kan?"

"Eh? Uhm …." gadis bersurai cokelat itu menyentuh pipinya, salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku, ya?" kali ini Haruki yang meminta.

"Ahaha … kau tak perlu minta maaf, Haruki. Kau tidak bersalah," balas Yuno.

"Kau ini … ya sudah, berarti sekarang kita damai, ya?"

Gadis itu tertawa, "Ya, tentu saja."

Haruki mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Yuno, "Ayo kita buat perjanjian seperti yang dulu sering kita lakukan," katanya.

Yuno tersenyum, "Ayo!" katanya seraya menautkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Haruki—meskipun mereka tahu hal itu takkan pernah terjadi karena jemari virtual Yuno dapat dengan mudah menembus jemari Haruki.

Namun setelahnya mereka berdua tertawa lepas, seolah tak peduli dengan perbedaan dimensi mereka saat ini.

"Ahaha … oke, Haruki, sekarang waktunya kau tidur," ujar gadis itu kemudian.

"Baiklah … kau tidak tid—oh iya aku lupa …."

Yuno terkekeh, "Dasar. Sudah sana cepat tidur!"

"Hm," remaja laki-laki itu pun beranjak ke ranjangnya lalu menaungi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"_Oyasumi_, Haruki."

"_Oyasumi_, Yuno …."

* * *

Matahari mulai menampakkan eksistensinya sedikit demi sedikit, menggeser posisi Bulan yang semalaman menguasai langit dengan cahaya temaramnya.

"Sudah hari kedua ..." gumam seorang gadis dengan dua cepolan di kepalanya—Yuno.

Tatapan gadis itu kini tertuju pada Haruki yang saat ini tengah menikmati istirahat delapan jamnya. Tersirat sedikit kesenduan dari caranya memandang remaja laki-laki itu.

'_Mungkin aku harus mengatakannya sekarang …._' pikir Yuno.

Perlahan ia mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur itu kemudian berbicara di telinganya.

"Haruki, bangunlah …."

"Hm …?" kelopak mata yang melindungi keberadaan iris _emerald_itu terbuka setengahnya. "Yuno? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara agak serak.

"Haruki, aku …."

"Eh? Jam berapa sekarang?!" baru saja gadis itu mengucapkan dua kata, Haruki langsung terbangun.

"Ah, sekarang jam setengah tu—"

"—Gawat! Aku belum siap-siap!" seru remaja laki-laki itu seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar.

"_Huh_ …." Yuno menghembuskan napas, kecewa.

'_Nanti sajalah kalau begitu_….' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, Yuno. Tadi pagi kau ingin bicara apa? Maaf aku tidak menghiraukanmu," kata Haruki yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Eh, itu … bu-bukan apa-apa …." sahut Yuno.

"Hm? Kau yakin?" tanya remaja itu seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Sejenak gadis itu merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya. Namun ia tersadar kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat.

"_Ano_ … Haruki, sebenarnya besok adalah hari terakhirku di sini …." ujar Yuno pelan.

Helaian rambut hitam itu bergerak saat kepalanya menoleh, "... Hari terakhir …?"

"_Uhn_," gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku hanya diberi waktu tiga hari … _untuk menyelesaikan urusanku denganmu_ …."

Beruntung indera pendengaran Haruki hanya menangkap kalimat pertama yang Yuno ucapkan, "Oh jadi begitu. Baiklah, hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang!" seru pemilik marga Izumo itu.

"Eh? Bersenang-senang …?" tanya si gadis, kebingungan.

Haruki mengangguk. "Sejak masuk SMP sampai sekarang, kita belum pernah jalan-jalan berdua lagi, kan?" katanya.

Yuno menatap lawan bicaranya, "Oh iya, benar …."

"Nah. Aku janji, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujar si rambut hitam seraya tersenyum.

Gadis itu turut menyunggingkan senyuman, "Baiklah!"

"Hey, Haruki!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil salah satu dari mereka.

Merasa terpanggil, Haruki pun menoleh, "Arata? Hikaru?"

Sosok berambut merah bata itu berlari menghampiri mereka, di belakangnya tampak seorang remaja berambut _blonde _berjalan mengikuti dirinya.

"_Huh_ … kau sendirian saja, Haruki?" tanya si rambut merah—Sena Arata.

Haruki mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Arata tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Yuno.

"Y-ya, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru tahu kalau kalian pergi bersama."

Arata terkekeh, "Tadi aku melihat Hikaru sendirian, jadi kuajak saja. Iya kan, Hikaru?"

Remaja berambut _blonde _itu—Hoshihara Hikaru—memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah …."

"Ahaha jangan begitu dong ..."

"Huh, aku pergi duluan saja."

"Hi-Hikaru …? Tunggu!"

Haruki hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu, "Ayo, Yuno," ujarnya kemudian.

Gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya, "Ah, i-iya."

* * *

Hari ini berjalan sangat lambat, setidaknya itu yang Yuno rasakan. Haruki sedang mengikuti rapat seluruh Ketua Kelas di sekolah. Karena satu dan banyak hal, Ketua Kelas 2-5 itu menyuruh mantan Wakilnya untuk pulang lebih dulu ….

… dan di sinilah Yuno sekarang, terdiam di ruang tamu dalam rumah yang terkunci, sendirian.

Sejak kelas 6 SD, kedua orang tua Haruki telah tiada. Ia kehilangan dua orang terkasih dalam hidupnya itu saat mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu juga Haruki tinggal sendirian, hidup di bawah naungan asuransi yang telah disiapkan mendiang orang tuanya.

Yuno tahu, kehidupan seperti itu pasti terasa berat—sangat berat. Namun Haruki menjalani semuanya dengan biasa, seolah itu bukanlah hal yang perlu dirisaukan ….

… dan itulah yang membuat gadis ini mengaguminya.

_Krek_. _Krek._

"_Tadaima_!"

"Hah?!" Yuno terperanjat kaget, "Haruki? _Okaeri_ …."

"Ahaha … Kau kenapa? Kaget?" tanya remaja laki-laki itu sembari mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Uh … tentu saja, kau tiba-tiba masuk …." gadis itu bersungut-sungut.

"Maaf-maaf …."

"Ya, tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Yuno.

"Begitulah … hanya membicarakan visi misi kelas," jawab Haruki sembari memijak anak-anak tangga satu per satu menuju kamarnya.

"Apa Wakil Ketua ikut juga?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak, hanya Ketuanya saja."

Yuno menggumamkan kata 'oh' kemudian tersenyum samar.

"Ng … Yuno?" panggil Haruki dari atas.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan bajuku yang di bawah?" pintanya.

"Ha? K-kau bercanda …?" seru gadis itu.

"Oh iya, maaf … aku ambil sendiri saja …."

Dengan hanya mengenakan celana seragam dan kemeja putih yang disampirkan di bahunya, remaja laki-laki itu berlari kecil menuruni tangga kemudian menyambar_polo shirt_abu-abu yang tergeletak di sofa dan kembali berlari ke kamarnya—meninggalkan Yuno yang saat ini terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

'_Dasar, Haruki!_' rutuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, malam harinya Haruki pun mengajak Yuno pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Yuno sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan—seperti apa yang dititahkan Haruki.

"Kemana saja, yang penting jalan-jalan," jawab remaja bersuara _baritone_itu.

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus menutup mata? Kalau aku nabrak bagaimana?"

"Kamu kan bisa menembus benda, mana mungkin kamu nabrak. Sudah, tenanglah. Aku akan menjadi _navigator_mu, ayo!"

"Uh … iya, iya …."

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya samasekali di luar harapan. Beberapa kali Haruki salah memberi arahan sehingga Yuno yang menanggung semuanya.

"Ya, belok kiri … eh bukan, maksudku ke kanan."

"Duh, Haruki …." Yuno pun berbelok.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? Itu rumah orang!"

"Guk guk guk!"

"Gyaaaa …! Ada anjing!"

"Hahahaha …." remaja berambut hitam itu malah tertawa melihatnya.

"Huh … kau menyebalkan! Sekarang kita ke mana?" gerutu gadis itu.

"Ahaha … maaf, sekarang lurus saja … eh? Lurus, Yuno! Kenapa kau belok?"

"Aaahh … aku capek! Kapan kita sampai sih?" Yuno merajuk.

Haruki terkekeh geli, "Sabar … sebentar lagi kok. Ayo, jalan yang lurus."

.

.

.

Setelah melalui arahan navigasi dari Haruki, mereka pun tiba di tempat yang dimaksud—setidaknya itu yang Yuno pikirkan ketika ia tak lagi mendengar derap langkah Haruki di belakangnya.

"Haruki, apa kita sudah sampai …?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Haruki …?"

"… Buka matamu Yuno."

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai ia menyadari bahwa tempat yang dimaksud Haruki adalah taman bermain tempat mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama-sama.

"Haruki … ini …."

"Sudah lama ya, Yuno …."

Iris _emerald _gadis itu berpendar, membentuk sebuah bendungan kecil di sudut matanya.

"Yah … sudah lama sekali …." lirihnya.

Haruki menoleh, "Yuno? Kau menangis?"

Yuno tertawa sambil terisak, "Ahaha … tidak … siapa yang menangis … aku hanya … terlalu senang …." ujar gadis itu.

"Hm … aku baru tahu, ternyata ada arwah yang _tsun_ ya …."

"He? Siapa yang kau bilang _tsun_?"

"Kamu, Yuno. Siapa lagi?"

Gadis itu mengerutkan bibirnya, "Haruki …."

"Ups … aku membuat arwah marah …."

"Huh …." Yuno melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Awas saja, nanti aku gentayangi kamu dalam bentuk yang lain lho …."

"Ahaha … jangan dong … seperti ini juga sudah cukup …."

Yuno mengerling, "Cukup apanya?"

"Cukup menyeramkan … hehehe …." laki-laki itu tersenyum jahil.

"Huh … Haruki jahat!" gadis itu kembali merajuk.

"Be-bercanda kok … sebenarnya aku senang sekali kau kembali menemuiku," Haruki berujar.

"Haruki …."

Iris _emerald _milik laki-laki itu memindai langit malam yang dihiasi bintang, "Aku ingin jika nanti kau pergi, kau tak melupakan apa yang telah kita lewati bersama …_dan juga diriku_…."

"Apa …?"

"Ah, itu bintang jatuh!" seru Haruki tiba-tiba.

Yuno menoleh ke arah langit, "Mana? Tidak ada," katanya.

"Hehe," cengiran menghiasi bibir cowok itu. "Bintangnya telah jatuh di matamu … hahaha …." ujar Haruki kemudian.

"E-eh …?" rona kemerahan langsung merekah di wajah pucat gadis itu, "a-apaan sih kau ini?!" sanggahnya.

Melihat ekspresi Yuno, Haruki pun tertawa lepas. Beruntung tidak ada orang lain yang berlalu lalang di sekitar taman, entah apa reaksi mereka jika melihat seorang remaja laki-laki tertawa sendirian di sana—padahal kenyataannya laki-laki itu sedang bersama seorang gadis.

.

.

.

_Bruk._

"Ngh … tak kusangka kalau sudah selarut ini …." ujar Haruki yang langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang.

Yuno tersenyum, "Kamu pasti capek. Tidurlah," katanya.

"Iya … terima kasih untuk hari ini, Yuno … _oyasumi_ …."

'_Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Haruki_….' batin gadis itu.

"_Oyasumi_…." ucapnya kemudian.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Setelah ini ia akan kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya—menunggu pagi hari tiba.

Atau lebih tepatnya, menunggu hari terakhirnya tiba.

Manik hitam di matanya mengerling pada jam weker _digital _di atas meja yang menampilkan angka sebelas dan limapuluh sembilan.

'_Sebentar lagi_….'

_Piip_. Jam itu berbunyi ketika angka yang ditampilkan berganti menjadi angka dua belas dan nol.

"Kashima Yuno …."

"Hah?" gadis itu tersentak ketika sebuah suara menyebut namanya—dan ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Sejurus ia menoleh ke belakang, tampaklah sekelebat cahaya putih yang ditemuinya tiga hari lalu—Malaikat.

"A-ada apa …?" tanya gadis itu, gemetar.

"Apa kau telah menyelesaikan urusanmu di dunia?" Zat suci itu melempar kembali pertanyaannya pada Yuno.

"A-aku … belum mengatakannya pada Haruki …."

Malaikat itu diam, tak berkata apapun.

"Tapi aku akan mengatakannya nanti saat ia telah terbangun, aku janji," lanjut gadis itu dengan tempo _allegro_.

Ada jeda yang menggantung sebelum akhirnya sang Malaikat berkata, "Begitu urusanmu selesai, tubuhmu akan menghilang dari dunia ini," camnya.

"Aku mengerti …." ujar Yuno pelan.

Kemudian dalam sekedipan mata, eksistensi cahaya putih itu pun lenyap, melebur dengan udara.

* * *

Fajar telah menyingsing. Sang Surya kembali mengambil alih kuasa langit dari Sang Dewi Malam.

Pagi itu Haruki yang terbangun dengan sendirinya tengah menikmati sarapan dengan sosok Yuno yang hening tak mengeluarkan suara. Rupanya perkataan Zat suci utusan Tuhan yang tadi malam menemuinya itu masih terngiang di benaknya.

'_Bagaimana aku mengatakannya …?_' gadis itu membatin.

"_Ne, _Yuno …." ujar Haruki.

Diam. Tak ada sahutan.

"Yuno …?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Merasa diabaikan remaja laki-laki itu memilih untuk beranjak dari kursinya seraya menaruh peralatan makannya di bak cuci, kemudian menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

Iris _emerald _gadis itu menatap ke arah tangga dengan sendu, '_Maaf, Haruki. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya padamu …._'

.

.

.

Seorang remaja bersurai hitam tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dalam keheningan tanpa sosok gadis bersurai cokelat yang biasa mengikutinya.

Haruki tidak mengerti apa yang tiba-tiba saja membuat perilaku gadis itu berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat dari sebelumnya. Tak satu pun dari panggilannya disahuti oleh si gadis yang tampak seperti orang mengheningkan cipta itu. Bahkan Haruki ragu jika gadis itu menyadari bahwa saat ini ia telah meninggalkan rumah.

Remaja laki-laki itu menghela napas. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar jika Yuno mengabaikan dirinya, toh ia sudah biasa hidup sendirian.

Yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini adalah tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata gadis itu.

'_Ia tampak menderita_….'

Setibanya di depan kelas, Haruki dikejutkan oleh keberadaan penjaga sekolah yang tengah membereskan loker yang ia ketahui pemiliknya adalah Yuno.

Tiba-tiba Haruki teringat akan surat beramplop biru yang tempo hari lalu ia selipkan di antara pintu loker.

"_Ano_… Pak, apa anda melihat sebuah amplop biru di pintu loker ini?" tanya laki-laki itu seraya menghampiri si penjaga.

"Hm?" pria paruh baya itu menoleh pada sosok yang mengajaknya bicara, "saya tidak lihat. Sejak tadi juga amplop yang kau tanyakan itu tidak ada," jawabnya.

"Oh begitu … terima kasih, Pak," ujar Haruki yang kemudian bergegas masuk ke kelasnya.

Tanpa ia sadari sosok gadis yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya itu mendengar semuanya dari balik dinding tempatnya bersembunyi.

* * *

Semburat oranye kemerahan pertanda bahwa hari telah sampai di penghujung waktunya terlukis di atas kanvas langit. Angin senja berhembus pelan, membantu burung-burung untuk terbang kembali ke sarangnya sebelum kegelapan malam menyergap.

Seorang remaja laki-laki tampak memasuki halaman rumah yang ia tinggali seorang diri. Tangan kanannya memutar kunci yang tertancap pada lubang pintu kemudian tangan satunya lagi menekan _handle _pintu ke bawah dan membuka benda yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"_Tadaima_..." ucapnya saat melihat sosok Yuno yang berada di ruang tamunya.

Gadis itu menoleh, "_Okaeri_…." balasnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Haruki tersenyum, ternyata gadis itu tidak lagi mengabaikannya.

"Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" Yuno membuka percakapan.

"Yah … begitu saja, tidak ada yang istimewa," jawab si rambut hitam sembari melepas dasi yang melingkar di kerahnya.

Terdengar gadis itu menggumamkan kata 'oh', lalu keadaan kembali hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi penjaga sekolah membersihkan lokermu …." ujar Haruki memecah kesunyian.

"Oh … iya."

"Dan sepertinya surat yang waktu itu aku selipkan di antara pintu loker itu terbuang ketika sedang dilakukan pembersihan …."

_Deg._

"Su-surat …?" tanya Yuno.

"_Uhn_. Sayang sekali, padahal kalau surat itu masih ada aku ingin memberikan langsung kepada orangnya."

Gadis itu membeku seketika ketika Haruki membahas surat yang sebenarnya telah ia musnahkan.

"Me-memangnya … mau kau berikan pada siapa …?" ia bertanya lagi.

Haruki tersenyum padanya, "Kalau kuberi tahu tidak seru, dong?" katanya.

Yuno tertawa hambar, "I-iya juga ya … _lagipula aku sudah mengetahuinya_…."

"Baiklah, aku ke atas ya. Kalau kau mau, ke sana saja," ujar Haruki kemudian.

"Hm. Nanti aku ke sana," balas Yuno.

Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang memijak anak-anak tangga disusul suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Siap atau tidak, ia harus mengutarakan semuanya hari ini pada Haruki.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yuno terdiam di depan pintu kamar Haruki yang sedikit terbuka, melihat si pemilik kamar yang sedang membaca sebuah buku sembari mendengarkan melodi lagu dari _headset _yang tertaut di kedua telinganya.

"_Ano_… Haruki …."

Merasa terpanggil, remaja laki-laki itu melepas sebelah _headset_nya. "Yuno? Masuklah!" serunya. Gadis itu pun menembus daun pintu dan meminimalisir jarak dengan si pemilik kamar.

Haruki mematikan _iPod_nya seraya melepas _headset _yang menggantung di telinga sebelah kirinya, "Ngomong-ngomong … Yuno, kau akan pergi malam ini, kan?" ia pun bertanya.

Sejurus Yuno menoleh pada sang penanya, "Uhm ... iya," lirihnya.

Bahkan sampai detik ini pun gadis bersurai cokelat itu belum berani menyuarakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia dibangkitkan kembali dalam wujud lain yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh iris _emerald_ milik Haruki.

Seharusnya ia mengakuinya sejak awal.

Seharusnya ia mengakui semuanya sebelum berlarut seperti ini.

Sejenak Yuno menyembunyikan eksistensi sepasang iris emeraldnya yang tampak sendu. Desahan berat terhembus dari indera penciumannya bersamaan dengan kemunculan kembali sepasang mata emerald dan secercah keberanian dalam dirinya.

"Haruki ... kau perlu tahu alasanku menemuimu ..."

Bingung, remaja bersurai hitam itu hanya memberikan respon tersamar melalui raut wajahnya yang berubah.

"… Aku merasa bersalah padamu ..."

"Kapan kau berbuat salah padaku, Yuno?" tanya suara _baritone_ itu.

Rahang gadis itu mengeras, sebulir kristal bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "Aku ... aku adalah orang yang membuang surat itu, Haruki ... aku telah melakukannya, dan sekarang aku mendapat hukuman atas itu semua ..."

Hening sukses menyekap keduanya setelah pengakuan itu terluncur dari bibir mungil Yuno hingga isakan tangis merobek keheningan tersebut.

Yuno tahu pasti Haruki akan membencinya. Ia tahu pasti Haruki akan berjuang mati-matian untuk melupakannya setelah ini. Ia tahu kalau Haruki akan ...

… tersenyum lembut padanya.

Tunggu, tersenyum?

"Yuno, kau begitu menggemaskan ..." ujar remaja laki-laki itu, disertai kekehan kecil.

"A-apa ...?"

Haruki tersenyum—yang lebih terlihat seperti menahan tawa—sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Yuno semakin tercengang.

"Surat itu ... adalah surat yang ingin kuberikan padamu, Yuno ..."

"Hah …?"

Mimpi. Gadis itu pasti hanya bermimpi.

Tapi ... mimpi macam apa yang terasa senyata ini ...?

Tangan hangat milik Haruki menjabar secara _virtual_ jemari gadis yang sudah tak berwujud sebagai manusia itu. Sedikit sesal menyelinap dalam hatinya, kenapa Tuhan hanya mengizinkan dirinya melihat wujud semu gadis masa kecilnya tanpa pernah membuatnya bisa menyentuh kulit lembut sang gadis bermarga Kashima itu.

_Yang tersayang, bidadari kecilku, Yuno._

_Terhitung sejak pertama kali kita bertemu,_

_Jantungku selalu berdebar tak menentu._

_Kilau zamrud yang terpancar dari matamu,_

_Menciptakan warna-warni indah dalam hariku yang kelabu._

_Yuno, bersamamu tiada hal yang ingin kulewatkan,_

_Hanya denganmu kebahagiaan ini dapat kurasakan._

_Semesta Raya sungguh tidak terbatas,_

_Seperti halnya langit yang akan selalu berwarna biru._

_Ku tahu mungkin aku tidak akan pantas,_

_Namun aku selalu mencintaimu._

_Dari Haruki..._

Iris _emerald_ sang gadis berpendar, membentuk sebuah bendungan baru di sudut matanya, kala indera pendengaran miliknya disuguhi untaian kalimat manis dari lisan milik remaja bersurai hitam tersebut.

Mungkin ia terlalu terkesima, hingga ia membiarkan Haruki mendekap dirinya—seolah-olah mendekap dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuno ... selalu ..." bisik Haruki.

Perlahan bibir gadis itu mengulas sebuah senyuman, "Aku juga, Haruki ..." balasnya.

Sejenak mereka bertahan dalam posisi-seolah-olah-mendekap itu, hingga suara bernada tanya terlontar dari lisan Yuno.

"Tapi, Haruki, kenapa kau meletakkan suratnya di loker Catherine?"

Remaja laki-laki itu melepas dekapan _virtual_nya, "Oh, soal itu ... aku terlalu buru-buru karena takut ada yang melihatku, dan ternyata memang ada yang melihat, ya ..." Haruki terkekeh sejenak, membuat semburat kemerahan merekah sempurna di wajah pucat Yuno.

"Jadi, ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku salah meletakkannya, aku kembali lagi ke loker dan bertabrakan denganmu, lalu ... kau ... terjatuh ..."

Perkataan Haruki berhasil membungkam lisan sang gadis.

Ternyata surat yang dengan kejam dirobek dan dibuang olehnya, yang ia biarkan berbaur dengan sampah, benar-benar ditujukan untuknya.

Perlahan kebahagiaan kecil menyelubung ke dalam relung hatinya. Yuno tak mengira bahwa Haruki, orang yang pernah menghiburnya semasa kecil, yang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, yang selalu berada dalam jarak pandang yang cukup jauh darinya, yang menjadi cinta pertama dalam hidupnya, juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan dirinya.

Namun semua itu hanyalah kegembiraan semu yang tak lama lagi akan pudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Seandainya saja ia masih diberi kehidupan lebih lama lagi ...

Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar kembali waktunya yang sebentar lagi habis ...

Seandainya saja ...

Seandainya ...

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, ya, Haruki," ucap gadis itu dengan senyum getir.

"Yuno ..."

Titik-titik cahaya perlahan menyelimuti perwujudan Yuno, menggerogoti tubuh semunya mulai dari alat gerak bawah.

Manik hitam dalam iris _emerald_ Haruki membulat, "Yu-Yuno?! T-tubuhmu ..."

"Ya, waktuku telah habis, Haruki ..."

"Tidak ..." remaja laki-laki itu menggumam tertahan. "Jangan pergi, Yuno!" seru Haruki, tangannya berusaha menggapai apa yang tak akan pernah sanggup digapainya.

"Lupakan aku, Haruki ... hidupmu masih panjang ..."

Bergetar, Haruki membantah sugesti yang diberikan Yuno padanya, "Aku takkan mungkin melupakanmu ... takkan pernah ..." lirihnya.

Iris _emerald_ remaja laki-laki itu memantulkan refleksi gadis yang setengah tubuhnya telah diselimuti cahaya. Apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah helaian rambut cokelat yang menggelitik wajahnya dan sesuatu yang lembut juga samar menyentuh bibirnya—

"Selamat tinggal, Haruki ..."

—kemudian semua itu lenyap, menyisakan udara yang menggantung dan tulisan di kaca jendela kamarnya.

_"Semoga kamu bahagia."_

Bulir-bulir kristal bening pun berguguran dari mata _emerald_ itu.

"Yuno ..."

"… Beristirahatlah dengan tenang ..."

**-END**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake—Haruki's POV.**

"Izumo-_sensei_!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil margaku, kepalaku otomatis menoleh. Ah, ternyata itu muridku.

"Ada apa?"

"Benarkah sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru?" tanya gadis berusia belasan yang memakai seragam sekolah tempatku mengabdi ini.

"Eh? Uhm ... mungkin saja," jawabku ragu. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu tahu soal informasi itu.

Ternyata aku ini guru yang payah, ya ...

"Uhm ... Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu, _Sensei_."

Aku menatap punggung gadis itu sembari tersenyum kecil. Cara ia berlari mengingatkanku pada seseorang di masa lalu ...

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ...?

Aku melanjutkan fantasiku tentang orang itu sembari melangkah, namun belum jauh aku berpindah posisi dari pijakan sebelumnya, kurasakan sesosok tubuh mungil menabrakku dari depan.

"Ah ... ma-maaf ..." seru sosok itu, seorang gadis.

Aku merapikan sedikit kemejaku yang berantakan, "I-iya, tidak apa-apa ... eh ...?"

"Hng ...?" gadis itu menengadah, menatap iris _emerald_ku dengan irisnya yang berwarna serupa.

Suaraku mendadak tersangkut di kerongkongan, "Ka-kamu ..."

"Ah, anda pasti guru di sini. Perkenalkan, nama saya Yuno, mulai hari ini saya menjadi murid Kamui Daimon. Mohon bantuannya!" ujar gadis itu riang seraya membungkuk padaku—yang masih tercengang.

Caranya tersenyum ...

Rambut cokelatnya ...

Iris _emerald_nya ...

Gadis ini ...

Mirip sekali dengan ...

"Yuno ...?"

**End of Omake.**

* * *

note: ...sebelumnya, saya mau bilang makasih buat kak Hana sama kak Mbing yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngebeta fic yang apabanget ini... khuhuhu hontou ni arigatou *deep bows*

saya seneng banget bisa nulis di FFn lagi setelah beberapa bulan menghilang dan hanya gentayangan di kotak review orang-orang *plak*

fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk mereka yang suka sama pair HaruYuno, semoga kalian suka ya~ *tebar mawar*

oh iya, buat kamu, yes, kamu yang lagi baca, makasih juga ya udah meluangkan waktunya~ kamu luar biasaaa *hearts*

akhir kata, silakan sampaikan pesan-pesan anda di kotak review~ mihihi X"D

Be positive,  
Megumare Hikaru.


End file.
